


Not the Marrying Kind

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [18]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Closeted Character, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sarah had never considered herself the marrying kind.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Sarah O'Brien
Series: Downton Shorts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Not the Marrying Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boulouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/gifts).



> Hello again. 💖 
> 
> First of all, I want to say a very happy anniversary to Boulouzou, it's been a great pleasure to have known you over the last two years, I wanted to make a special gift for you. 💖 
> 
> I hope everyone's staying safe and keeping well. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> A/N: The title 'Not the Marrying Kind' is a reference to the euphemism used when someone is gay/lesbian or believed to be in the closet.

Sarah had never considered herself the marrying kind. When she was younger, she had her brother to look after, much good that had done him, then she had left home to train as a hairdresser and eventually become a Lady’s Maid. The best she could hope for was to find a job at a grand house. The only marriage she could hope for was a marriage to her job. She wasn’t one to give over to emotional sentiment and she didn’t have time for romantic entanglements; then she had met her. 

Cora. Lady Grantham. She was a vision, with her soft chocolate curls, her soft blue gaze and her soft heart. Soft. That’s what she was; soft! She had no idea of the realities of the world. If she even had the slightest idea, she wouldn’t look at that dolt of a husband with such warmth. She was soft and Sarah had no time for it. Sarah felt the seething rage bubbling inside her and she longed to grab a fistful of those beautiful curls and pull her head back, tear the fine clothes from her shoulders and bite down on that soft skin until her mistress screamed her name.


End file.
